


your blade - it maybe too sharp

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark Ones, F/M, Season/Series 05 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Emma Swan could not live in a world where Killian Jones did not, and if he insisted on hating her because of it, then so be it. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	your blade - it maybe too sharp

She finds him in the middle of town, the main street eerily deserted, lying in the middle of the road as though he has no care in the world.

“Killian,” Emma shouts. “I know what you are planning.”

“It’s too late love. They’re already here.” Fear stabs through her belly, something that she has not felt in weeks. The thought of a Dark One near her son terrifies her, let alone a dozen of them. She knows that she is powerful, she may even be the most powerful Dark One in history, but she knows that she cannot defeat all of them alone.

“How do I stop them?” she demands.

"You can't," he replies lazily. Killian pushes himself up gracefully. "You're bringing down my high, Swan. I have finally accomplished everything I set out to do. Can't a pirate appreciate the destruction of his loved ones in peace?"

“Don’t do this,” Emma whispers. “You have fought the darkness within before. You can do it again. Just help me stop them.”

“I’m a different man now, love. Perhaps I don't want to fight the darkness anymore.”

“You don’t mean that!” Emma says passionately. “I know you-”

“You _knew_ me, Swan,” Killian spits out. “I told you not to turn me into this thing but you didn't listen! All the death and destruction that is about to happen is on you.” 

Emma flinches away from him. He’s built a wall around himself that she cannot breach. _Please let me in_ , she wishes to beg, but knows that it will do her no good. Was this what he had felt, every time that she spurned him?

“Do you still love me?” Emma asks before she can stop herself.

“Stop Swan,” Killian grinds out through his clenched teeth. “You and I, we’re done. Stop clinging to the love sick puppy who holds your heart, for he died the moment you made him into the Dark One.” 

“I’m not sorry,” she hisses, his anger finally getting on her last nerve. “I will not stand here and beg for your forgiveness any longer. I love you and I will do whatever it takes to save you.

“I will always choose you, even if you no longer wish me to. But make no mistake Killian, if you hurt my son, my family, then I will kill you.” 

Killian - no - Hook smirks, a cruel twist of his lips that is a mockery of the smile that he used to give her. He saunters across the road to her, his leather coat billowing behind him against the wind. Unable to help herself, Emma backs away from him. Raising his eyebrows, he leans in until he is close enough to kiss her. 

This isn’t him, she finally realizes with a sinking heart. For a moment, she doubts her actions. His every word and action has cut away at her heart since she told he found out the truth. He would cause her less pain if he took Exclaibur out of his scabbard and stabbed her with it. Perhaps she was wrong to save him when he begged her not to.

But letting him _die_ , that would have been unforgivable. Emma Swan could not live in a world where Killian Jones did not, and if he insisted on hating her because of it, then so be it.

Hook’s smile widens. “You claim to love me yet you are ready to kill me. Im flattered. I truly am.” He steps closer and kisses her with bruising force, all unyielding lips and rough hands. Emma is unable to resist, her lips meeting his with a passion that cannot even be quelled by darkness. Her fingers cling to his coat and she pulls him firmly against her. Her back hits a wall and she’s vaguely aware of the streetlights exploding around them as he melts against her. “That’s more like it love,” he growls against her lips. A low moan escapes her parted mouth as his cold fingers slide under her jacket and touching her naked belly and dipping lower and lower until-

Hook wraps his hand around her neck and knocks her head against the wall. Emma cries out, seeing stars behind her eyes as he cuts off her air for a few seconds before loosening his grip. Tears sting her eyes as she looks at this man who she loves almost more than anything in this world, and yet he is so willing to hurt her. 

"Stop looking for goodness in me. There isn't any left."

“I saved your life,” Emma pants. “What is happening to you right now, these are your choices. Everything I have done has been for you! You can fight this! We can do it together, Killian. Just come back to me.”

“I can’t,” he whispers, his eyes uncharacteristically soft. “It’s too late.” He presses a gentle kiss to her lips, apologizing in his own way.

She lets out a pained sob, her tears finally falling from their prison. “I don’t want to have to kill you!” 

“You will never kill me Emma,” Hook drawls in her ear. “For you cannot truly embrace the darkness as I have. You can try, darling, but we both know that you won’t.“ He runs his hook down her cheek, leaving an icy trail in it’s wake. “You love me too much, even this version of me.”

He lets her go then, giving her an unreadable look before walking away, as if none of this had happened. “Give my regards to your boy,” he tosses over his shoulder with a mocking smile.

“Come back to me,” Emma breathes into the night, the little hope she had left disappearing with his every step.


End file.
